


The Widow and the Warrior

by WinterXAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried whilst writing this, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Romanogers one-shots, short stories, and "could have happened"s.<br/>NOT related, in any way, to "Who Do You Want Me To Be" - or any of my other work.<br/>This was co-written by my good friend RavensPerch from wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong Drinks, Stronger Attraction

**A/N: I know, yet another work. But this is something I did with my best buddy RavensPerch some time ago, and I just never got around to uploading it. So. Enjoy!**

**This is an alternate scene - what could have happened if it was Steve speaking to Natasha at the bar and not Bruce.**

* * *

 

Steve enjoyed himself at the party a little more than he would have normally; Sam was good fun to hang out with. Now, however, Sam was occupied talking to someone else, and Steve decided to strike up a conversation with one of his teammates. Glancing over to the bar, he saw Natasha there, making a drink of some kind.  
He sauntered over to the bar, leaning against it, and decided to flirt a little. "What's a girl like you doin' at a place like this?"

Natasha had been a little lonely at the party; Clint had come by for a while, and so had Sam... But she found herself unable keep a little smirk off her face as Steve walked up to the bar. She took a sip of her dark drink; it was tangy and strong. "A fella done me wrong...I didn't have much other job options," she said softly; looking down at the drinks as if she were shy.

Steve raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting and a playful smirk on his face. Geez, he couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous tonight. Her outfit hugged her curves, and suited her quite well.   
"What'd this guy do that was so wrong to you?"

Natasha smirked; looking up to meet his gaze.  
"He's.... a really great guy.. he's got a temper, but every pound of him is full of loyalty.."  
"He's a great leader, too," she smiled slightly.  
"All he cares about is the mission... it's his life," she sighed softly; a dreamy little tone to her voice.  
"But otherwise... he hasn't done a damn thing,"  
Her mischievous green eyes directly looked into his twinkling blue ones.

Steve raised an eyebrow, his smirk increasing in size. "Well, I'd say this guy seems to be an interesting character. One to talk to. No doubt you got your eye on him, hm?"  
He watched her closely, feeling a little spark in his chest.

Natasha chuckled; leaning on the counter.   
"Yes.. I suppose so,"  
They were inches from each other now, their gazes locked. She gently put a hand on his arm.

Steve stared into her eyes for a good while, and then his gaze drifted to her lips for a few moments, before he looked into her eyes again. "And watcha plannin' on doin' about it?"

Natasha smirked again; glancing away for a moment. "Nothing too risky, I hope," she murmured.

Steve let out a low chuckle. "Oh? I thought you liked risk... You seem the daring type."

Natasha's fingers gently curled into Steve's dark blue sleeve.  
"You look very nice in that blue," she said softly; her gaze flicking down, slowly travelling up his torso.  
"It hugs your muscles very well," 

"Thankyou," Steve responded, liking what she was doing. "I gotta say, you look real pretty tonight, doll." His Brooklyn accent slipped out as he complimented her, feeling mesmerized by her sparkling green eyes.

Natasha let out a soft giggle.  
"Awh, you're adorable," she purred; leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

Steve gave her a soft grin, his eyes twinkling. "Glad you like that about me." He leaned on the countertop a little more.   
"Y'know, there's a colleague of mine that I happen to fancy... What should I do?"

Natasha moved back a little. "Hmm.. what are they like?" She raised an eyebrow and playfully glanced in Sam's direction.  
"Is it him?" She crooned.

Steve shook his head in a firm negative. "Nah... She's somethin' else, this girl. Good sense of humor; real sassy. Flirty as all hell, and she's a good kisser, though I can only guess since we kissed once. Got the most beautiful eyes..." He stared at her again, and his voice grew a little dreamy as he went on. "Fiery, and got a bit of attitude when she's in the mood. A fighter- but so deadly and graceful. She's snarky, but she's got a kind eye."

"Oh is she now?" She asked; leaning forward as if she were truly curious.  
She gently bit her lip; her long, dark lashes fluttering over her dark green eyes as she gazed at him.

"Oh, she is," Steve affirmed, subconsciously licking his lips. "And she's absolutely gorgeous to boot. But it'd be a shame if it was a one-way street. I've been after a challenge for awhile now."

The corner of her dark red-stained lips pulled back just barely in a playful smirk.  
"I think... I know just the girl you're talkin' bout," she purred lowly.

"Oh yeah?" Steve raised his eyebrows, curiosity in his blue eyes. "Tell me now.. You think you know?"  
His body showed he was keenly interested in what she had to say, and that she had his attention.

Natasha kissed his cheek again; and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Yup... she's.. right..." she kissed his lips for a good moment.  
"Outta your league, big boy," she crooned; her voice low, smooth as silk.  
She broke away from him and walked out from behind the bar.

"Well, that's a shame, then." Steve watched her closely. "She woulda been good for me..." He heaved a dramatic sigh, a wry grin twisting his lips. "Still, can't have everythin' I want, now can I?"

Natasha smirked; glancing over her shoulder at him.  
"Nope,"  
She moved off; leaving him there to wonder what he'd done wrong.

Steve let out a short sigh, confused. He'd done everything right; he was sure of it. So... What had happened? He stared after her, feeling a small pang in his chest. Man, did he have it bad for her now.

As she left and busied herself with other things; Clint walked up, gently patting Steve's arm.  
"You two sure play hard," he said with a soft chuckle.

Steve gave the archer a small smile. "Yeah, she plays hard to get. I just gotta figure out how to really get her attention, y'know?"

Clint let out a soft sigh; shaking his head.  
"I can't help you there, buddy,"  
"I think that.. you guys are good friends... but it's always hard for her to get close to people, you know that,"  
"But that doesn't mean you should give up,"

"I know. I don't exactly wanna play hard to get, but I don't wanna play needy and scare her off." Steve leaned against the bar, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've got it so bad for her," he admitted with a chuckle. "Never had my eye on someone for so long."

Clint smiled for a moment.  
Captain America and the Black Widow.. such a perfect yet unlikely couple.  
"Don't give up, she'll put you through hell,"

Steve nodded, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm determined not to let her go just yet..."


	2. Fighting The Feelings

Natasha sat on a couch within a small room in the Avengers Tower; Steve had decided to accompany her, and she didn't mind it.  
The A-Team was on the T.V, but Natasha wasn't really paying attention. She glanced at Steve and studied him for a moment; she had spent plenty of time observing him, but she wasn't tired of it yet...

Steve was sitting on the couch, totally fixated on The A-Team. He was sitting quite comfortably, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs stretched out in front of him. He felt Natasha's gaze on him, but he chose to ignore her- it wasn't like they hadn't stared at each other many times before.  
It was hard not to look at her. She was beautiful, and he was starting to fall head over heels for her. Probably a mistake on his part, but he was helpless. And he knew there was tension between them.. lots of it. Every shared glance, every secretive smile, their flirting, their banter... their relationship straddled the line between romantic and platonic so often he wasn't sure _which_ direction it would stay in. They weren't exactly... together, per se, but neither of them seemed to deny the fact that they liked each other.

Natasha smirked slightly. "You enjoyin' the movie?" She asked sweetly; slightly leaning towards him.  
She immensely enjoyed playing and teasing the blond beside her.  
Her green eyes sparkled as she met his gaze.

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly, never taking his eyes from the screen. "Well duh. Your attempt at a distraction is failing miserably. See how I'm not even lookin' at you?" He leaned back against the couch a little more, stealing one sideways glance before focusing on the movie.

Natasha chuckled. "Who said I was trying to distract you?" She asked.  
No, no...that wasn't a distraction at all. It was nothing compared to some things she had done, or the things up her sleeve.

Steve gave her a dry look. "I can tell you're trying to attract my attention in one way or another, Romanoff. And it's not gonna work; I can tell you that right now. This movie's too good. Even if I _have_ seen it about 20 times now."

Natasha feigned an offended look. "Hmph... I can't believe you'd think that, Rogers,"

Steve smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, of course you're upset. The first time you've failed to attract my attention. But _now_ you've got my attention." He even paused the movie, just to prove his point.

Natasha turned away from him.  
"Maybe I should just leave," she whined softly.

"Awh, you bored, huh?" Steve teased, his eyes glittering with playfulness. "And let me guess, you want _me_ to fix that? 'Cause I have ways and means."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" She taunted.

Steve narrowed his eyes with the challenge. "Really," he affirmed. "You know that I have boundless energy, and what's a girl like you to do with that, hm?"

Natasha turned to give him a humourless look.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and me. Spar." Steve answered succinctly, rising from the couch. Of course, he just so happened to be wearing a tight-fitting shirt - no doubt one could see his muscles flex whenever he moved.

Natasha scoffed. "Really?" She muttered; meeting his gaze, slowly standing up.

Steve let out a snort, rolling his eyes. "If you don't want to, fine." he answered slightly gruffly, walking to the elevator.  
"I'm going to the training room."

Natasha quickly walked after him; taking out his legs with a kick.  
"I didn't say no," she purred.

Steve fell on his butt with a thud. "What was that for?" he asked, getting to his feet and giving her a Look.

"You started it," she said with an innocent look.  
She moved back a step and crossed her arms.

"Oh please," Steve rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. "As I recall, _you_ started the whole thing. I was just watching a movie." he said innocently.

Natasha moved forward and joined him in the elevator, smirking the entire time.  
"And I intend to finish it,"

"I'm sure you'd have _no_ trouble doing that," Steve responded, pressing the button for the training floor. He gave her a flirty wink, his eyes glinting with playfulness again. He leaned back against the elevator wall, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest. "I don't have any intentions to stop you."

Natasha moved a step closer to him.  
"Hm.. you're not even gonna give me a challenge?"

"Well, I can just as easily play hard to get," Steve replied, easily joining in on her little game. He looked down at her with a smirk.

Natasha stood only inches from him now; not breaking his gaze.  
"Hmm..." she murmured.

Steve just chuckled, curious to see what she would do. He didn't move; didn't speak. Just watched her, baby blue orbs glittering with amusement.

Natasha smirked up at him.  
"You'll be gentle with me... right?" She asked softly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I know how to treat a woman right," Steve drawled, "My Ma raised me to be a gentleman. What the woman wants, the woman wants. And I'll give her what she wants."

Natasha raised an eyebrow; finding that his voice sounded like a perfect purr. But she also find it adorably annoying.  
"That sounds amazing," she crooned.

"Mm, well, I just need to find the right dame to appreciate my gentlemanly qualities," Steve responded, his Brooklyn drawl fairly strong now. "It's a shame most people think chivalry is dead."

Natasha put an arm around his neck; looking innocent as ever.  
"I appreciate it..." she purred.  
"I appreciate how nice and wonderful you are,"  
"Very much,"

"Can't get me that easily," Steve ducked away, blowing her a kiss over his shoulder as he exited the elevator. As much as her actions turned him on, he wasn't going to let her get him just yet.

Natasha let out a quiet breath; calmly following after him.  
"Stevie," she whined; hoping to get his attention once more.  
Her green eyes stayed on his muscular form; desperately wanting  
to play with him.

Steve paused mid-stride, turning to look at her with questioning eyes. "' _Stevie_ '?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Natasha giggled softly.  
"Mhm," she purred.  
"Come and give me a kiss," she said quietly.

Steve hesitated a few moments; she could be playing him. But then again... she might not be. He walked over to her, pulling her close for a surprisingly passionate kiss.

Natasha closed her eyes; putting her arms around his neck.  
"Mm," she purred against his lips.

Steve threaded his fingers into her fiery red hair, not pulling away. He closed his eyes, standing still, enjoying the moment.

Natasha began to smirk; and before Steve could pull away, she curved a leg around one of his, and jerked him off his feet.  
She fell down on top of him with a chuckle.  
"Oops," she purred.

Steve grunted, letting his head flop onto the ground. "Okay... You win there, Natasha. Now c'n ya get offa me? What you're doing there is not a recommend idea.."

"Why not?" She crooned; putting her hands on his muscular chest.  
Her legs were on either side of his hips; and she absolutely was aware of it.

Steve huffed out a breath, feeling mesmerized when he looked into her olive green eyes. "Because that's gonna distract me, and then we won't get to spar," he pointed out.

Natasha leaned down; relaxing and laying down on top of him.  
"Is that a bad thing?" She murmured.

Steve let out a groan. "Not unless you want me to do somethin' that I probably shouldn't. Because at the rate you're going, I just might."

Natasha raised an eyebrow playfully.  
"Maybe ya should, bigboy," she purred.

"D'you really want me to?" Steve questioned, his eyes telling her he was afraid of doing something they'd both regret.

Natasha bit her lip and rested her head on his chest.  
"Yeah," she said softly.  
"It's called sparring, Rogers,"

Steve heaved a sigh. "Not what I meant, but whatever," he muttered. He managed to stand up, helping Natasha to her feet. He walked over to one of the sparring mats, ducking under the ropes.

Natasha let out a chuckle and followed him.  
"Don't cry too much, Steve, maybe you can try again later," she said softly, getting onto the mat.

Steve let out a snort. "Try again, Romanoff. I'm a gentleman.. try other tactics, too." he responded, voice smooth. He smirked at her, eyes glinting.

Natasha met his gaze and laughed.  
"Oh... I dunno about that,"  
She stood straight as she quickly put her dark red hair into a Dutch braid.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head slightly as he watched her. "Why? You want me to play the way you do, huh? 'Cause I can do that, too."

"No comment," she muttered; putting her hands down as she finished.  
"I'll be a lady and let you make the first move," she said softly; her green eyes full of challenge.

"Alright," Steve rolled his neck to crack it, and stretched a little. He felt lazy, so he charged at her blindly, on the defensive.

Natasha ducked; swiftly moving to the side, not making a move against him.  
She didn't expect a very strong or smart attack at first.  
She smirked, but stayed quiet, wanting to know what he'd do next.

Steve whirled and swept a leg out, kicking her legs out from under her in one effortless move. He stood above her with a smirk, waiting.

Natasha let out a soft gasp as she landed, her hands breaking her fall.  
"I'm not sure if you thought I didn't see," she started slowly.  
"But last night... you looked pretty hungry when you were staring at me,"  
She grinned and met his gaze.

Steve let out a low chuckle, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, I know," he replied, "I knew you knew. There are many things I'd like to do to you." His tone was suggestive.

Natasha smirked at him; unable to help herself.  
A chill ran down her spine, and she might have even blushed.  
She longed to truly understand what was between Steve and herself..  
But it was so confusing... too confusing, even for her.  
"Sounds like you mean that," she said softly.  
"Are you sure?"

"I mean what I say, sweetheart," Steve drawled, watching her keenly. "You wouldn't have any idea of how many ideas I've got in my head... more than half concerning you."  
He ached to try and start... something with her. Some kind of relationship. But it drove him nuts because he didn't understand what was between them.

The redhead bit her lip for a moment; did he really mean that?  
She let out a soft sigh; letting her physical guard down.  
Natasha wanted to respond with sarcasm, and brush off what he said like how she usually did.  
But right now, it felt wrong to do so.  
She felt like he was exposing himself to her; something that she rarely had seen him do.  
"Maybe... we should talk about.. that,"

Steve nodded. "Sure. But after we spar, 'cause I wanna kick your ass." He gave her a shit-eating grin, his eyes glittering with mischief.  
He'd let his guard down in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, she'd respond in kind, and thankfully, she had.

Natasha smiled; "I might change my mind by then," she purred.  
She darted at him; quick, she blocked his hands and pushed them up, locking her legs around his neck, swinging him to the ground.  
His arm just barely clipped her leg as she landed, and she stumbled slightly.

Steve fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud. "So you're tellin' me you wanna talk about it now, huh?" he asked, grinning up at her, deciding not to move just to see what she would do next.

Natasha stayed still; only moving out of his reach.  
"It might be better than waiting," she muttered with a nod.

Steve flipped himself up off the ground, wiping his palms on his shorts. "Alright..." he agreed, watching her closely for any kind of emotional change.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair; trying to make herself relax.  
Anytime things got personal or emotional, it made her feel so awkward.  
But.. Steve deserved this, and she needed to make time for it.  
She was probably going to say something stupid, and hurt his feelings or something..

"You know that we've been dancing around our feelings for quite some time now," Steve began, choosing his words very carefully, lest he say something wrong and scared her off. He so badly feared scaring her off enough to lose what they had.. He liked her a lot, and he wanted something more with her.

Natasha shrugged weakly.  
"We obviously aren't just friends," she said softly.

"No," Steve agreed. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.  
"What we have is good, but it can be better. I want it to be better. I want there to be an _us_. I like you, Natasha. A lot. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me my whole life, and that's sayin' somethin'. You're... One of a kind, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He spoke honestly and sincerely, his eyes kind.

   
She let out a quiet sigh.  
She felt relieved, but she also felt worse.  
How was she going to get out of this?  
"Well.. thank you," she said softly.  
She did want to admit to what she felt.. and she envied and hated the fact that Steve could do it so easily.

Steve nodded, relieved that he could finally get that off his chest. He'd wanted to tell her for weeks now, and she'd never know how scared he'd been to tell her.. how afraid he was of losing what they had. He'd struggled with what he wanted to say; he knew it in his heart, but in his head, he'd been so badly frightened of saying the wrong thing and scaring her off.  
Sure, it might have looked easy, to her, but for him it wasn't.  
Some kind of victory to an internal battle showed in his eyes for a few moments, and then he just looked relieved.  
He gave her a small smile, both curious and frightened as to what her response would be.

Natasha let out a breath.  
"Um.. I.. I don't know what to say," She gave him a weak smile.

"Say what you feel in here," Steve gently placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. "It's okay to be scared, Natasha. I am. Be honest. Please."

Natasha smirked, glancing down at his hand.  
"I like you too..."

Steve watched her closely, and then slowly, lifted his arm up to bring his other hand to cup her cheek in a tender caress. "I'd be willing to give us a go... but only if you are, too."

Natasha just barely leaned into his touch.  
"We might as well," she said softly.

Steve's lips parted in surprise, and then the hand that was on her chest wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He ducked his head down to kiss her passionately, eyes closed. "Couldn't help myself.."

Natasha smirked against him.  
"It's okay," she muttered; putting her arms around his neck.

Steve swayed them from side-to-side a little, feeling content at last. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, but his face remained inches from hers. "Wanna finish sparring, or finally do somethin' about all the tension?"

Natasha smirked.  
"I don't know if I'm up for either," she said softly; feeling exhausted.  
"Maybe we should just take a nap,"

"Sure," Steve agreed, "That's fine." He nuzzled his cheek against hers, breathing in her sweet and calming scent.  
"Maybe another time, hmm?"

Natasha put her arms around his neck.  
"Mm.. carry me," she muttered softly; cuddling up against him.

"Of course, sweetheart," Steve replied softly, gently picking her up in a bridal carry. "Where would you like to go?" he inquired, ducking under the ropes of the training mat carefully and heading for the elevator.

Natasha closed her eyes; her head resting on his chest.  
"Anywhere," she muttered sleepily.

Steve let out a soft laugh. "Anywhere it is, then," He stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for his floor. About five minutes later, he stepped out on his floor, only flicking on a lamp in his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, and flopped beside her, cuddling her against him. "I'll stay with you,"  
He was so relieved she'd agreed with him.  
He liked her a lot- perhaps in time he would love her- and he was so glad he could call her his.

Natasha curled up next to him, already nearly asleep.  
"I don't have to worry about you going anywhere," she muttered.

"You don't," Steve agreed. "I'll be by your side forever." He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes.


End file.
